Beauty and the Mermaid
LolaRockz and The Girls Team's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Beast - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Prince Adam - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Gaston - Zira (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Maurice - Sarabi (The Lion King) * LeFou - Belladonna An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Lumiere - Princess Anna (Frozen) * Human Lumiere - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cogsworth - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) * Human Cogsworth - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Mrs. Potts - Cinderella * Human Mrs. Potts - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chip - Penny (The Rescuers) * Human Chip - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Primrose (Watership Down) * The Wardrobe - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Sultan the Footstool - Fifi (Disney) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Fifi (Rugrats) * The Stove - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Baker - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Bookseller - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * The Bimbettes - Lulu, Susu, and Mimi (Lulu Caty and Friends) * The Wolves - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) * Monsieur D'Arque - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Old Beggar Woman - Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Enchantress - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes: * Beauty and the Mermaid part 1 - Prologue/"Kiara" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 2 - Kiara Meets Zira and Belladonna * Beauty and the Mermaid part 3 - Sarabi's Invention * Beauty and the Mermaid part 4 - Sarabi Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs * Beauty and the Mermaid part 5 - Sarabi Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Mermaid part 6 - Zira/"Kiara (Reprise)" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 7 - Kiara at the Castle * Beauty and the Mermaid part 8 - Kiara's New Home * Beauty and the Mermaid part 9 - "Zira (Gaston)" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 10 - Kiara Meets Cinderella, Penny, and Rapunzel * Beauty and the Mermaid part 11 - Kiara Being so Difficult * Beauty and the Mermaid part 12 - Kiara Leave her Room and Meet Anna and Elsa * Beauty and the Mermaid part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Killer Klowns Attack Again * Beauty and the Mermaid part 15 - Kiara dressing Ariel's Wounds/Zira Meets Nightmare Moon * Beauty and the Mermaid part 16 - Something Special for Kiara/"Something There" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 17 - "Human Again" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 18 - "Beauty and the Mermaid" * Beauty and the Mermaid part 19 - Ariel Let Kiara Go/Zira's Plan * Beauty and the Mermaid part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villagers Vs. Human Again * Beauty and the Mermaid part 21 - Battle of the Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Mermaid part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Little Mermaid (TV Series 1992-1994) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Space Jam (1996) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * The Aristocats (1970) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time (2007) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2015) * The Rescuers (1977) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Watership Down (1999) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled Before Ever After (2017) * Tangled The Series (2017) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Lulu Caty and Friends (2010) * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:LolaRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:TheGirlsTeam Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies